


Shelter

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [41]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Kisses shared under an umbrella
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 41





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

The denizens of London were no strangers to rain. After all, the stereotypes of constant gloom had to come from somewhere and they were certainly based on truth. Despite having lived in London for far longer than any of its current residences, Aziraphale had never really gotten the hang of the innate Londoner ability to correctly predict which days to carry an umbrella. The lack of that ability was now coming back to bite him as what had once been a rather sunny day began to devolve into a downpour while he was taking a stroll around St. James’ Park. Well, it wasn’t a downpour  _ yet _ , but it would most certainly turn into one in the coming minutes. As of yet, a light rain was spitting down and Aziraphale was beginning to worry for the state of his favorite coat.

“Oh bother,” he mumbled to himself, flinching as a particularly heavy raindrop plopped down onto the exposed strip of skin between his hairline and collar.

Even if he were to run--not that he ever would be so undignified--he would end up completely soaked before he even left the park. Just as he was arguing with himself about whether to attempt a discrete water-repellent miracle when the rain suddenly stopped. Or rather, the rain was being blocked from landing on him. Aziraphale, already suspecting the culprit, tilted his chin up at just the right angle to catch eyes with Crowley, who was holding an overly large black umbrella over them both.

“Crowley, my dear,” he smiled, “How did you find me?”

“Came ‘round the shop and you weren’t there,” Crowley replied with a shrug.

It wasn’t really an answer, but Aziraphale didn’t mind. Ever since the failed Apocalypse, Crowley seemed to have the ability to find Aziraphale no matter what he was doing or where he was.

“Well, thank you,” Aziraphale said, enjoying the way Crowley flushed. The demon still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of accepting thanks.

“My turn to protect you from the rain,” mumbled Crowley.

Aziraphale had a sudden image come to mind, a memory of a wall and a first rainfall dripping on a protective wing.

“Quite so,” Aziraphale said. 

On impulse and without thinking about it too much, Aziraphale popped up to kiss Crowley’s cheek, causing the demon to flush even darker than before. Quick as a flash, he ducked down and returned the favor. Aziraphale gave a happy little wiggle and took Crowley’s hand in his.

“Walk me home?” he requested.

The corners of Crowley’s lips quirked up in a mild smile, “My pleasure, angel.” 

  
  



End file.
